Lysergic Acid Diethylamide/transcript
PROLOGUE Walter's Lab - Finding A Host WILLIAM BELL: The Little Old Lady From Ipanina. WALTER: It's the Girl From Ipanema. And no. Try again. WILLIAM BELL: Oh, Walter, can you try something else? WALTER: You take all the fun out of it. (to Peter) What's the temperature, son? PETER: We're at 64 degrees. WALTER: Perfect! Astro, are we ready? ASTRID: Just about, Wally. PETER: And you're sure this is safe, Walter. WALTER: Perfectly. If everything goes according to plan, the electrical current will latch onto the dominant consciousness which is Belly's and coax it into its new residence. PETER: I meant safe for Olivia. WALTER: Oh. Of course. PETER: No offense. WILLIAM BELL: Oh. None taken. WALTER: Olivia's mind is still peacefully at rest. She won't be aware of any of this. Though we should all take a few steps back. PETER: Excuse me? WALTER: It's perfectly safe, Son. I assure you. ASTRID: EEGs are online. WALTER: You ready, Belly? WILLIAM BELL: Aye, aye, Captain. WALTER: Do it, dear. ASTRID: Okay. Three, two, one... WILLIAM BELL: Walter? Didn't work. WALTER: Damn! You can reset the circuit breakers, Dear. Tell the Medical School we're returning Mister Spencer. ASTRID: (to Peter) Sorry. PETER: So what now? WILLIAM BELL: Well, now I guess we try and find another brain-dead host. PETER: And what makes you think it's gonna go any better this time? That body fit all of your parameters, and we were lucky to find him in the first place. WILLIAM BELL: Perhaps we should think up another idea. PETER: I have a new idea. You said that if you didn't find a suitable host in forty-eight hours that you would just go away. WILLIAM BELL: Are you suggesting that I die? PETER: I'm suggesting that I want Olivia back. And I'm losing patience. OLIVIA: Peter -- oh, Peter, help me! PETER: Astrid! ASTRID: What happened? PETER: Call 9-1-1. Hospital Visit - Bell Revived PARAMEDIC: Female. Thirty-one years old. Tonic-clonic seizures. No response to four milligrams Lorazepam IV. B-P's 190 over 110. ER DOCTOR: Trauma Bay Two! Pupils dilated. How long has she been seizing? PARAMEDIC: Going on twenty minutes. PETER: Twenty-five. ER DOCTOR: Okay. Start her on a Phenytoin drip. WALTER: No, that's absolutely wrong! ER DOCTOR: Excuse me? ER NURSE: Gentlemen, you need to step outside unless you're family. PETER: She's my girlfriend. WALTER: He's my partner. PETER: Walter... WALTER: ...William cannot tolerate Phenytoin -- he's anemic! ER DOCTOR: She's crashing. Let's defib at 360. WALTER: Too much! It's too much. PETER: Walter. Just let them do their job. WALTER: What if his consciousness... uh--uh--uh... changed her physiology? A charge that size directly into her heart -- PETER: Walter, they have to do something. ER NURSE: 354. Charge to 360. WILLIAM BELL: Doctor... I've been jolted once today. If you do it again... you will kill me and the young woman I'm living inside of. ACT I Patient Room - Bell Recovers BROYLES: How could this have happened? Doctor Bell, you assured me that Agent Dunham was perfectly safe. WILLIAM BELL: And I believed that she was. With the rats, it was nearly two weeks before I began to see any complications. BROYLES: What rats? WILLIAM BELL: My test subjects. When I was first conducting Soul Magnet experiments thirty years ago, the rats lasted nearly two weeks before the host's consciousness got lost. I never anticipated that it would happen more quickly in a human. BROYLES: Wait. Go back. What do you mean, with the rats the host consciousness got lost? WILLIAM BELL: It seems that at a certain point the brain can no longer accommodate two people's consciousness. So one just went away. And no matter how hard I tried, I was unable to retrieve it. BROYLES: You gave me your word. Forty-eight hours. You said if you didn't find a suitable host in forty-eight hours-- WILLIAM BELL: I know what you're going to suggest, young man. Peter's already said as much. but as much as I may want to... I can no longer simply leave. PETER: And why not? WALTER: Because at this point, your consciousness is the only thing keeping Olivia's body alive. WILLIAM BELL: That's right. PETER: Walter... how long before Olivia's gone for good? WILLIAM BELL: Well... I don't know exactly, but based on what we've seen thus far, I would say... no more than... a day. WALTER: Well... well, if we're going to get Olivia back, we're not going to do it here. Walter's Lab - Trip Planning WILLIAM BELL: Okay... what about this? What if we try to activate her chi? WALTER: Acupuncture? WILLIAM BELL: Yes. We try and stimulate her Seventh Chakra. Pure consciousness. WALTER: As much as I love the notion, it could take dozens of sessions spread over several days. You said we had to find a way to pull Olivia out in twenty-four hours. WILLIAM BELL: What if we don't? Have to find a way to pull her out, I mean. WALTER: What are you thinking? WILLIAM BELL: What if, instead of trying to find a way to pull Olivia out, we try and find a way to go in? ASTRID: Peter... PETER: I'm just saying consider it. We know he has a healthy ego. You don't start a company like Massive Dynamic without an ego. ASTRID: But do you really think that he would let Olivia die just so-- PETER: He could go on living? I don't know. Maybe, Maybe not. But on the list of accomplishments for William Bell, cheating death would certainly rank number one. ASTRID: Hmm. WILLIAM BELL: Kids. We think that we have found a way to bring Olivia's mind back. WALTER: And to remove William's. Whole Brain Emulation. It's another one of Belly's old projects. It describes how an inorganic host can house organic material. We're gonna put Belly in the computer. Much to do and not much time. While we go into Olivia's mind, you can get to work on this. It's very self-explanatory. PETER: Wait. Enter Olivia's mind. How? WALTER: We've done it before -- when Olivia and Agent Scott shared the dream state. It's a simple variation. PETER: Walter. WALTER: Every brain generates a quantifiable electric field. if we can... tune ours precisely to Olivia's, then we can share her mind. We can go looking for her. WILLIAM BELL: Walter? WALTER: Hmm? WILLIAM BELL: Where do you keep the neurosensors? WALTER: Back shelf by the fish food. PETER: If I remember correctly, you had to put an electromagnetic probe into her brain and dose her with a massive amount of hallucinogenics. WALTER: Of course, LSD! WILLIAM BELL: That could solve the superego problem. WALTER: Ohh... oh, that is brilliant, son! This may be a weird time to ask, but have you ever tripped? PETER: Are you suggesting that-- WALTER: Of course! It's Olivia's mind we're entering. Presumably, it will be some maze-like iteration of her psyche. Memories are subconscious. You know her better than anyone. If she is lost in her mind, we need you to guide us. (shouts) Astrid! (to Astrid) We need to mix up two thousand milligrams of LSD and -- and we need some sugar cubes. Please. (to Peter) You first, Son. Don't be nervous. I imagine there are things in this very lab that are as mind-blowing as anything that I've experienced while tripping. Besides... this is merely a conduit to Olivia's mind. And when we get there, we should all be very cogent. Typically you'd feel the effects of the drug in thirty to forty-five minutes... (quietly) but I've added an accelerant. (to Astrid) You can start to prepare the sedative, Dear. I'll go and help Belly. ASTRID: Peter, don't worry. I'll keep my eye on the monitors. I'll make sure you're okay. PETER: It's not me I'm worried about. I'm pretty sure there's a good reason why we can't enter each other's minds. What if we kick something loose in there? ASTRID: Right now, I think you're her only hope. BROYLES: How's it coming? ASTRID: So far so good. BROYLES: What? PETER: You're bald. (whispers to Astrid) I think he's an observer. ASTRID: It's okay, Peter. (shouts) Walter, we're ready. WALTER: Oh. Good. Bring him over. ASTRID: It's okay. BROYLES: Drugs? ASTRID: Yep. Lots of 'em. PETER: Whew. ooh... (chuckles) that tickles. Olivia's Mind - Urban Chaos WALTER: (loud horn honk) Peter! Peter! Over here! I think you better help me down. (as the bus he is on top of drives off) Whoa... whoa! ACT II Olivia's Mind - Covert Signals WALTER: (after being helped down from the bus) No! No! No! Of all the places to grab a man, you choose the crotch of my pants! PETER: Hey, I broke your fall, didn't I? WALTER: You spared me no embarrassment in the process. PETER: I thought you said none of this was real anyway. WALTER: I said that everything is a product of Olivia's subconscious. My feelings are most definitely real. Where's Belly? PETER: I have no idea. WALTER: He must have entered somewhere else. PETER: It doesn't matter. We're here for Olivia anyway. So what's the next step in the plan? There is one, right, Walter? Please tell me that the plan doesn't end here. WALTER: Of course not! The plan... is to find Olivia and guide her out. We just have to start looking. (quickly runs off) PETER: Wal -- Walter! WALTER: Amazing, isn't it? PETER: How are we supposed to pick Olivia out? All these people are dressed like they raided her closet. WALTER: More likely, she equipped them according to her preferences. Our fault, I fear. Cortexiphan subjects experience a strong desire to blend in, to stay in the background. They were designed that way. PETER: Designed that way? WALTER: Peter. PETER: What is that? WALTER: I believe it's Morse Code. And unless I'm mistaken, that's an S.O.S. (goes towards a nearby bin) PETER: What are you doing? WALTER: Chocolate pudding. My favorite. PETER: Ah, come on, Walter, you can't seriously be thinking about eating right now. WALTER: Of course not. I just had lunch. (using the empty pudding container, sends out a reflected coded message) PETER: What are you saying? WALTER: I'm asking who it is. (deciphers the message from twin towers) It's Olivia! She's found us. PETER: Tell her to stay there. We're on our way. Walter's Lab - Accidental Trip ASTRID: Any changes? BROYLES: No. (inspecting Walter) They all seem oddly peaceful. Do you really think it's possible to upload a person's consciousness to a computer? ASTRID: I don't know. I'm just following Bell's instructions. The aim is for the computer to mimic the behavior of neurons. BROYLES: (picks up a red licorice) I never understood why Walter was so drawn to licorice. But look at it. The swirl... it's Bernini's spiral altar at Saint Peter's. It... doesn't end. ASTRID: Did you clean that up? BROYLES: Yeah. I thought I'd help you clear the table. ASTRID: You touched the tray with the sugar cubes? BROYLES: Sure. Why? ASTRID: Have you ever taken LSD? Olivia's Mind - Mob Chase PETER: The towers are out of proportion. We should be closer by now. WALTER: It's Olivia's mind assigning importance. Our surroundings represent her emotional landscape, don't forget. Oh. (notices a man looking at them across the road) Oh, my. Olivia's stepfather. (quickly runs to hide) PETER: What? Where? WALTER: Over there! That's -- that's him! Olivia's stepfather. PETER: Hmm. Walter, I'm... getting a bad feeling about this. Any suggestions? WALTER: Yes. Run! (chases by a mob) Oh! The cab! PETER: Wait, wait, wait. You're driving? WALTER: Okay. (takes off with a cab and the mob continues to chase) PETER: What the hell was that? (finds two black cars chasing after them) Go, go, go, go, go, go! WALTER: (gets off the taxi) Peter... I made a skid. PETER: There. The elevators. NINA SHARP: Walter! Peter. Hello. WALTER: Nina! Are you a sight for sore eyes! PETER: We're looking for Olivia. NINA SHARP: Olivia? PETER: We think she's in an office near the top on the north side. Walter thinks it's Bell's office. NINA SHARP: Okay. This elevator is the fastest one. It will take you directly to the private lobby of the upper floors. (with robotic arm, scans Massive Dynamic card) PETER: Walter! (grabs him from falling off the empty elevator) WALTER: Oh! (Peter pushes Nina) PETER: C'mon WALTER: (enters the elevator) She tried to kill us. You saw. Why is everyone trying to kill us? I don't like this place. PETER: Me neither. (exits the elevator, the two walks down the hall, knocks at Bell's office door) Olivia? You in there? WALTER: Careful, Peter. We don't know what her mind's put on the other side of this door. We should be ready for anything. (door swings open) Belly. WILLIAM BELL: I lied. Olivia's not here. I was concerned if you knew it was just me, Peter wouldn't let you come rescue me. WALTER: Belly... why are you a cartoon? (steps into the room and turns him and Peter into animation) WILLIAM BELL: I'd ask yourselves the same question. ACT III Olivia's Mind - Safe Haven WILLIAM BELL: I found myself on the street, but neither of you were nearby. And then a car tried to run me down. So I came here. I assumed it would be a safe haven... But then I encountered Nina. PETER: I don't understand. If this is all a projection of Olivia's mind, why is everything turning against us? When she came to us in the lab, she asked for help. WILLIAM BELL: What I'm starting to think is that when my mind entered hers, her ego became confused -- her sense of self. WALTER: Which, in turn, initiated the darker part of her subconscious allowing her deepest fears to run rampant. PETER: Explain that. WALTER: We're saying that Olivia is not aware that Belly's consciousness entered hers. As far as she's concerned, one minute she was fine, the next minute she was set adrift in her innermost thoughts. It's her fears that are causing the siege. PETER: Then, in that case, she's not lost, she's hiding. That's what she does. When Olivia is afraid, she retreats. WILLIAM BELL: That's not good. PETER: And being lost is? WILLIAM BELL: Yes, it's better. I expected there to be a logical trail whereby we could track her because Olivia wanted to be found. If she's hiding... I'm afraid we're looking for a needle in a haystack. WALTER: He's right. Everything in her mind is dangerous and hostile to her now. How can we expect to find her if she's frightened of everything, us included? PETER: Because she'd do exactly what you did -- she'll find a place that she considers to be safe. And she'll hide out. WILLIAM BELL: There's an entire world out there with no rhyme or reason. Where would you like to start? Walter's Lab - LSD Effect ASTRID: Hey... BROYLES: Hey. ASTRID: I know you said only water, but... it might be good if you can eat something. But if you want, I can take it away. That's fine too. Whatever you like. BROYLES: Thank you... for this. ASTRID: What you're feeling right now. It's just the effects of the LSD. But it's temporary. BROYLES: No. It's infinite. It's all around us. (chuckles) You didn't see that. I didn't see that. (becomes serious) But now I know. And I know it followed me. ASTRID: What followed you? BROYLES: Death. I saw death. All of it. And it was me. Can you hold my hand? Please. Olivia's Mind - Towards Jacksonville WALTER: Well, Peter? PETER: The first place I would look is Jacksonville. WALTER: Jacksonville's the last place she'd go. PETER: Exactly. That's my point. I know Olivia. She knows that that's the last place anybody would look for her. WILLIAM BELL: We only have so much time, Peter. Are you sure? PETER: Yes. Let's get to Jacksonville. (screeching cars) WALTER: I assume that's about us. (door slams open. zombies dressed in lab coats approach the three men) WILLIAM BELL: The Zeppelin. (runs towards the airship. Peter stops and attacks the zombies.) WALTER: Peter! (as his son stops to unmoor the airship anchor line) Come on, son! (runs towards the rope ladder, jumps and clings onto the rope) WILLIAM BELL: We should circumnavigate the currents. WALTER: I should have known. WILLIAM BELL: Should have known what, Walter? WALTER: When we were over there... Getting Peter back, and we were on that stage... You said good-bye to me. I should have known you had no intentions of dying that day. As long as I've known you, you've hated good-byes. WILLIAM BELL: I guess that's true. WALTER: I need you, William. I don't know what to do. About Peter. About the machine. About what's waiting for him... For the world because of what we did. WILLIAM BELL: Walter, when we were young and foolish with too much power and too many dreams that no one could stand in the way of... we needed each other. WALTER: I don't understand. WILLIAM BELL: We needed each other then, to check and balance. WALTER: And now? WILLIAM BELL: Now you possess the wisdom of humility. We didn't back then. The decisions you make will be the right ones. The direction you choose to take will be just. (someone cuts the fuel line. alarm goes off.) PETER: What's that? WILLIAM BELL: Fuel gauge. (Peter approaches the engine room and finds fuel leaking out. grabs the key to open the lock.) ZEPPELIN CREWMAN: (kicks the door, knocking Peter down. points the gun at him.) How many are up there? PETER: It's just me. ZEPPELIN CREWMAN: This is a flare gun. You don't want to get shot with a flare gun. WALTER: Peter-- PETER: Walter, stay back! WALTER: Who are you? ZEPPELIN CREWMAN: What's your name? PETER: Peter. ZEPPELIN CREWMAN: Peter what? PETER: Peter Bishop. ZEPPELIN CREWMAN: Nice to meet you. (fires the gun) WALTER: (flies out of the airship) Peter! Peterrr! PETER: Walter! WALTER: Ahh! (holds on to the zeppelin crewman but knocks off with his parachute) Walter's Lab - Walter's Back ASTRID: Walter! You're here with us. You're back in the lab. WALTER: It's alright. It's alright. I'm back. I'm back. Oh, damn. I'm back. ACT IV Olivia's Mind - This Way WILLIAM BELL: Your father'll be fine, Peter. He knows there's no time to come back. And even if he tried, he would never find us. We're on our own. PETER: Who was that guy? WILLIAM BELL: Someone unpleasant from her past, I imagine. This way. We'll need to take possession of a vehicle. Do you drive a motorcycle? I would love to ride on a motorcycle. PETER: Hold on. You're going the wrong way. WILLIAM BELL: I've got ten years of experience in Jacksonville. We're on East Union Street. It leads to the Matthews' Expressway. If you want to get to the Jacksonville Day Care Center-- PETER: She won't be at the day care center. We need to go that way. WILLIAM BELL: I thought you said she was that way. PETER: And I thought you said you wanted to travel by motorcycle. Walter's Lab - Bird Chirping WALTER: The computer's nearly ready to receive Belly's consciousness. (Broyles' mouth wide open, finds an animated bird on Walter's right shoulder, begins to whistle) Hand me those tubes, dear. (smiles at Walter and Astrid) This should snap right in. (drops the tube) Damn my hands! ASTRID: Walter, it's okay. I can get you another one. WALTER: There isn't another one. I'll have to modify the ECL 82 tube from my phonograph. And I'll need tinfoil and instant glue and a 60-watt light bulb. And hurry, dear! Olivia's Mind - Finding Olivia WILLIAM BELL: Where are we going, Peter? PETER: Olivia told me she lived on the military base! (stops and unboards the motorcycle) Olivia once told me that she sometimes thinks about what it would be like to just be normal. She said she falls asleep sometimes thinking about what it would be like if her life hadn't taken the turn that it did. She told me that the last time she remembered feeling that way was the day before she met you and Walter at the Cortexiphan Trials. I think she's down there somewhere. In that house, on that day. Hiding out. WILLIAM BELL: They're all the same. How will we find her? PETER: Her real dad painted the door red. He told her that it was good luck. The army told them it was against regulations, but he was an important man, so they let it slide. WILLIAM BELL: There aren't many streets left, Peter. Maybe the door was painted green again after they moved away. PETER: It wasn't. WILLIAM BELL: What are you waiting for? What if I'm wrong? What if she's not in there? I've taken us so far off course... WILLIAM BELL: You should have thought of that back at the Zeppelin. OLIVIA: (Peter approaches the red door and opens) Peter. PETER: Olivia. It's okay. OLIVIA: I'm so afraid. I don't know what's happening. There are all these people trying to hurt me, and this was the safest place I knew. PETER: I know, and I'm here to help you. But we don't have a lot of time, so I can't explain it alright now, but I need you to understand that you're safe. It's okay for you to come back. OLIVIA: Peter? What's wrong? Peter, you're scaring me. PETER: You're not her. OLIVIA: What are you talking about? PETER: This is not you. I can see it in your eyes. It's not you. YOUNG OLIVIA: I just needed to know it was you. PETER: Olivia? YOUNG OLIVIA: People have been tricking me, but I knew the real you would recognize me. (Olivia's stepfather approaches) Oh, no. PETER: Run! WILLIAM BELL: Peter, this way! Peter? Walter's Lab - No Going Back WALTER: Peter, Peter, Peter! Peter, Peter, Peter, it's okay! Calm down, son! PETER: Walter! Walter, she's here. I found her! She's here! I gotta go back, Walter. WALTER: Shh, shh, shh. PETER: I gotta go back. They're gonna get her. ASTRID: Walter, what do I do? WALTER: Nothing, dear. Nothing. All we can do is wait. It's up to Belly now. (to Peter) Come on, breathe. In and out. Hey... Hey... Hey... PETER: Oh, I lost her. I lost her. ACT V Olivia's Mind - Escaping Jacksonville WILLIAM BELL: Go! YOUNG OLIVIA: No more. I'm not afraid of you. OLIVIA: How? WILLIAM BELL: I suspect I know what has happened here. I think my experiment was right after all. You should have been safe inside your mind... Except it's you, and you have never felt safe. You are your own worst enemy, Olivia. You took the opportunity to let your fears overwhelm you, but you just fought back. In the end, you are as strong as Walter and I always believed you were. And now you know it too. OLIVIA: So what happens now? WILLIAM BELL: Now, you go back. But not me. For you to survive, I need to leave. OLIVIA: I don't understand. WILLIAM BELL: You don't have to. Well, that's Walter. Right on time. Please tell Walter that I knew the dog wouldn't hunt. Walter's Lab - Olivia Returns WALTER: Olivia? OLIVIA: Hi. WALTER: You lie there and rest. WALTER: One consciousness. One glorious consciousness! OLIVIA: What happened to me? PETER: What do you remember? OLIVIA: I remember you. And I remember William Bell was there. ASTRID: Walter. It didn't work. WALTER: He's gone. William's gone. OLIVIA: Walter... I think Bell gave me a message. He said tell Walter that I knew the dog wouldn't hunt. ASTRID: Walter, what does that mean? WALTER: When we would do experiments, he would use that expression when he knew something wouldn't work. ASTRID: But he suggested the computer. It was his idea. WALTER: Exactly. He knew he wasn't coming out. And he hates good-byes. ASTRID: Welcome back, Olivia. OLIVIA: Thank you. ASTRID: Walter? I downloaded Zoom for you. I can watch it with you if you'd like. WALTER: If you don't mind... I'd just like to be alone for a while longer. ASTRID: Okay. Take your time. Olivia's Apartment - Checking Up OLIVIA: Well, you look better than the last time I saw you. PETER: Yeah. It's amazing what a couple of hours will do for a guy. OLIVIA: Hi. PETER: Hi. OLIVIA: You hungry? PETER: Uh, no. I'm okay, thanks. So how you feeling? OLIVIA: Um... I feel like I've just woken up from a really strange dream. Thank you for coming to get me. PETER: It's not as dangerous as crossing into another universe, but I try. You're welcome. What are we gonna have to deal with next, right? OLIVIA: I don't know. But for some reason, I'm not afraid to move forward anymore. Sure you don't want some toast? PETER: No, I -- no, I'm fine. Who is this guy? I saw him in your mind. You had him locked up in a Zeppelin. He was just flying around trapped in there. OLIVIA: I don't know. I haven't seen him before. But I think that he's the man who's gonna kill me. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes